Let Me Go
by vietnameseboi15
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Ever". Rachel is pregnant with Will's child. Her situations are further complicated when she decides to inform Finn that he is the father. Rachel is soon caught into a spiderweb of lies and deceit. Can she find a way out?
1. Let Me Go

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is the direct sequel to my last story "Don't Ever". I'm sorry. I couldn't stay away from it. I thought I could write my other stories, but people are demanding for a sequel to this. And I will oblige. Your wish is my command. Might as well continue while it is still fresh on my mind. **

**This beginning part is not the beginning of the story. It's the prologue (takes place near the end of the story though). The following chapters will be flashbacks. If this is your first time reading this story, I encourage you to read "Don't Ever", so you can understand this sequel better and you won't be as confused. But if you don't feel like doing that, allow me to summarize the story.**

**Summary of "Don't Ever": **

**It takes place after the Sectionals episode "Special Education". Rachel, driven to near depression by her Gleemates because of their insults, leaves everyone a suicide note. So begins a big hunt to find Rachel before she does the inevitable. Will Schuester is the first to find her and he takes her home. Because of the storm and further complications, Will is forced to stay overnight at Rachel's house. A lot of flashbacks happen that rekindles the feelings Rachel had for Will and it causes Will to question his own feelings for her. Finally, they both give into their desires and spend the night with one another. **

** Though despite Will's declaration of love the previous night, he denies it to Rachel the next day in fear that there might be trouble if they were to have a relationship. He breaks it off with Rachel and Rachel tries to find solace in Finn, but Finn is back to dating Quinn. Three weeks later, Rachel tries one more time to reconcile with Will, but he denies her a second time. Rachel decides to sleep with Finn, but Kurt, Finn's step brother, finds out about it and begins to question her motives. Rachel reveals to Kurt that she is pregnant with Will's baby, but she chose Finn in order to obscure who the real father is. Kurt is reluctant to agree with her plan at first, but he promises later to keep her secret. So begins the new story of "Let Me Go". **

**Whew. I think you guys should read "Don't Ever". I think I do a better job of explaining there lol. Enjoy! R&R **

****

**Let Me Go**

"Let me go," Rachel sobbed. It didn't sound like a command like it should be, but it was more of a plea, a painful plea.

Her hands shifted immediately to her stomach. The smoothness of the baby bump reminded her again of the past mistakes she had committed. How did it ever come this far, Rachel thought? At the moment, she stood on the borderline between insanity and futileness. The thoughts of her action assaulted her like a bunch of needles stabbing her heart over and over again. She just wanted to scream at the world and at the person in front of her. She just wanted it all to end.

As she stood there with tear-filled eyes and remorse pounding on her thoughts, she couldn't help but think back to the events of the past. There were so many twists and turns that she couldn't even count them at the moment with her hysterical mind. She began to realize that her whirlwind of troubles began when she decided to commit suicide almost a year ago. Regionals and Nationals was supposed to be her time to enjoy fame and popularity and summer before her senior year the time to enjoy life before high school ended, yet with the entire Lima county and even her closest friends and family shunning her, Rachel found her life spiraling downward because of her pregnancy.

For months, Rachel kept on holding on, hoping for something better, maybe even a response, but she kept on for too long. She had hoped that starting a life with Finn would heal her from her bruises and the pains of the past, but it just kept on building and building up until it reached her breaking point.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Rachel demanded again, moving away from the tensed environment she was in.

She just wanted to withdraw from the world. She wished that she hadn't come to know Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, or anybody you had ever come into contact at William McKinley High. Most important of all, she wished that she had never known Will Schuester or even fallen in love with him in the first place. Why did she love him? Rachel kept asking herself that over and over again.

"Was I that desperate…" Rachel would often tell herself, "to love my teacher?"

Rachel clutched her stomach tightly, hoping that maybe the baby will born soon and all her troubles would go away. The baby was his. There was no denying it anymore, but the lie, the lie that Kurt and she started, ruined her life more than she could imagine. Kurt was home free; he didn't have to worry about the lie he helped her with nor would he have to worry about this burden that she has to carry for the rest of her life.

The burden of deceiving

She'd never hoped to hurt Finn in anyway, especially after what Quinn did to him, but it killed her to know that Finn would've been pained even more by what she was doing. If she could turn back time, she would never ever have started the lie, but it was too late. More lives ruined and it was her fault.

Silence followed as Rachel peered into the person in front of her. Why hasn't he said anything? Here she was, crying her eyes out, yet he had no response.

"Why are you here? Why can't you just forget about me? Forget about all this?"

But no response from him.

Fine! Rachel decided. She pulled out a knife that she was hiding and aimed it at her neck. She had planned to kill herself some months ago; she might as well finish the job she didn't complete back then. Just one stab in her neck and all of her problems would go away.

"Rachel," the voice in front of her finally responded, "Put the knife down. Just put it down. Don't do anything you're going to regret. Think of the baby."

The baby? No one cared for her really enough to care for her baby. She didn't want the baby to born into a world where it will be mistreated and prejudiced because of the sins of the mother. She wouldn't regret it one bit if the baby died along with her. At least, the baby wouldn't feel it.

"You think I care about that now," Rachel cried harder, "I can't raise her. I can't do it. I can't do this anymore."

Rachel felt her hands trembling, causing the knife to shake violently along with her.

"Can I do this?" she asked herself.

She finally decided that she could as she pulled her other hand to steady the knife. It will all be over soon, Rachel breathed as a sigh of relief.

As she was prepared to plunge the knife into her soft neck, the voice cried out, "Don't do it, Rachel. I love you."

The statement caused Rachel to stop immediately as tears began to roll down the face of Will Schuester, who stepped forward holding his hands in the air.

"I can help you," Will pleaded, "Just let me help you, Rachel."

Rachel gave Will a broken smile and nodded her head.

"Thanks, Will," she whispered as she raised her knife again, "But it's too late for that."

As the knife began to descend toward its destination, Rachel wondered what death was like. Would there be darkness or emptiness? Maybe there would be that light everyone kept referring to when someone was about to die. Was there a heaven or a hell? If so, where would she go? Would it hurt at all? So many questions, but to Rachel, it didn't matter anymore.

Rachel felt the flashes of her life appear before her eyes, but sadly, it wasn't flashes of happy memories, but memories from the time she told Kurt about her pregnancy until now. She prayed that the darkness would claim her sooner. She didn't want to relive it for another second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback will engage in the next chapter. From here on out, we will understand how all the events led up to this point. I will go through Regionals, Nationals, and the summer. Of course, there will be complications along the way to move the plot forward of course. Let's see what happens. Usually my chapters are longer, but this is just the beginning. Thank you for reading. Please subscribe and comment. Hopefully enough people will like this story! **


	2. Signs

**Thank you for the wait. A new installment is up. If this is your first time reading "Let Me Go", I urge you to read "Don't Ever" to get a back story. Thank you to my subscribers and those who alerted and also to those who reviewed. **

**In the meantime, enjoy. Please R&R. I will love you forever. **

**PS: That was an epic episode tonight. I love "Silly Love Songs"! **

**Signs **

2011 had arrived quicker than Rachel had expected. Why did the holidays have to end so soon, Rachel thought as she was wiping her face from the sweat she developed while doing her daily morning exercise on the Elliptical. She climbed off the machine and took a long sip from her water bottle. Glancing at her clock, she noticed that she had finished twenty minutes earlier than usual. She shook her head. The reason was because she had been experiencing abdominal pains while exercising. It wasn't that the pain was hurting her a lot, but it kept annoying her. Though it may feel miniscule to others, Rachel was a small lady. She predicted that this pregnancy would be an even more painful experience for her.

She walked up to the mirror that she had in her room. Her hands came down to her stomach as she pressed down on her bare midriff. For good measures, she pinched the skin and pushed down gently even more.

"No baby bump yet," Rachel thought, feeling relieved. She believed, according to online sources, 12 weeks before the bump starts showing. She doesn't have a lot of time left.

Ever since her confession to Kurt, she did not inform to anyone about her pregnancy. Kurt and Rachel spent a lot of times together during the break because Rachel sure needed a friend during the stressful times. She went to three different pharmacy stores and bought pregnancy tests from each of the stores, just in case, the first pregnancy test was a fluke. Rachel found out that it wasn't. All of the tests she bought came out to be positive. And so, Rachel finally accepted that she was pregnant after all.

Rachel jumped into the shower and turned on the water. The refreshing liquid worked its wonders on Rachel's body, cooling her from her still sweating body. She began to think back again to what Kurt and her originally planned. Rachel realized she couldn't just up and tell Finn that he was the father of the child, not while he was still pining over Quinn (Kurt informed her). She had decided that she would allow the Finn/Quinn/Sam love triangle to play out, but she knew she had to tell Finn before Regionals and definitely before her baby bump starts showing. She turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel. Wrapping the towel around her body, she walked back into her room and sat down in front of her dressing room mirror.

As she blow-dried her hair, her thoughts came upon Will. She honestly never wanted to hide her pregnancy from him because she knew that Will had been trying so hard to start a family. It was too painful just to keep this from him., but she realized that she was probably just a hopeless romantic, thinking that if she told Will she was carrying his child, he would accept her and they would live happily ever after, but Will brought her back to the stark reality. Will would not come running back into her arms. Instead, they would have to live in constant fear of being found out. Will would ultimately lose his job and jailed and Rachel would be disgraced and humiliated. She didn't want that potential future.

_Honk honk! Honk honk! Honnnnnnnnnnnnk!_

Rachel was in the middle of putting on her clothes when she heard the sound of Kurt's Escalade's horn, blaring throughout her room. She found herself smiling rather brightly as she grabbed her bag and left the house.

She climbed into the passenger's seat and straightened out her clothes before she noticed that Kurt still had not moved his car.

Rachel gave Kurt a funny look and said, "Well, aren't you going to go? We're going to be late for school."

"Honestly, Rachel," Kurt frowned, "Coming in and not saying 'good morning' or 'hello'. That was really rude of you. You should probably walk to school."

Rachel thought he was serious at first and became immediately concern, but then Kurt suddenly laughed rather uproariously as he put the car into drive and said, "Lighten up. I was only kidding."

Rachel laughed along with him and said, "Shut up and drive, Hummel"

"So how are we doing this lovely morning, young diva? Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept just fine. Thank goodness my back isn't killing me…yet. I've read online about these kinds of pregnancy complications."

"Did you get breakfast yet?"

"No. You honked as I was getting dressed. Didn't have the time," Rachel replied, looking around the interior of Kurt's car. It was the first time she had been in it. Kurt offered to drive her to school now since he is back at McKinley. And also because Finn used to give her rides to school, but now they've broken up.

"Fortunately for you, I brought a granola bar," Kurt said, reaching over to the glove compartment and pulling out a granola bar.

He shook his head and glanced to the bar and said, "Well, half a granola bar. I think I got hungry on the way over." He handed the bar to her.

"I'm not that hungry, Kurt. It's all right," Rachel refused.

"Look princess, you need to eat. That baby's gonna need all the nutrition it can get from that scrawny body. Now eat. Don't make me have to pull the choo-choo train on you."

Rachel sighed and grabbed the granola bar from Kurt's hand. He was right. Even if she wasn't used to eating breakfast in the morning, she still needed to think about the baby's health.

Kurt pulled into a parking space and sighed to himself. His hand gripped the steering wheel. Rachel glanced over and saw anxiousness on Kurt's face. She could tell something was up.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Rachel asked, crumpling the granola wrapper.

"You know, this is the first time I've been back since November. The only reason I went to Dalton was because of Karofsky and his bullying. I don't know if I can…if I can do it," Kurt said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Rachel reached her hands over and grabbed one of Kurt's hands.

"It's going to be all right," Rachel comforted, "I'm going to be with you. If that meathead Karofsky thinks about doing something to you, I will make sure nothing happens to you."

Kurt looked over at Rachel and smiled. He asked, "And how are you going to do that? Annoy him to death?"

"I'm sure a kick or two in the groin should do it," Rachel laughed.

"Wow, Rachel. Who knew being pregnant would actually cause you to have violent tendencies?"

The both of them chuckled as they got out of Kurt's car. Looking at the school's entrance from a distance, Rachel breathed in deeply and grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm as they both walked into the building.

As soon as they reached Rachel's locker, Rachel heard a yelp elicited behind her, yelling, "Kurt!" Rachel and Kurt both spun around and saw Mercedes charge at Kurt's body, spearing him into the locker as Mercedes gave Kurt a tight hug and they began to start a conversation with each other.

Rachel didn't mind and focused her attention back into grabbing her books from her locker. Ever since she's been back, Puck was the only who checked up on her everyday. Sure, the other Glee members asked her how she'd been the first day she was back, but it was only before a matter of time before she became "boring" again and they left her alone.

She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Finn talking with Quinn at her locker. Rachel realized that Finn was an item with Quinn again. It didn't take her long to know as soon as Finn bent forward and gave Quinn a quick kiss before heading to class. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel caught Sam Evans looking at the new couple when they kissed in the distance with a hint of sadness and jealousy in his eyes. Sam switched from the couple and caught the eyes of Rachel looking at him. They were both in the same league together. Rachel gave Sam a wave and Sam waved back before heading towards his class. Rachel knew exactly what Sam was going through at the moment because she had been through it. In fact, she had been at her lowest when she contemplated suicide because of a heartbreak.

She turned back toward her locker before Kurt grabbed her shoulder and told her, "Hey, Mercedes and I got first period together. I'll meet you at lunch?"

"Sure. Have fun, Kurt," Rachel nodded.

"Well, I'll try, Miss Berry," Kurt laughed, walking away with Mercedes.

Rachel took a look at her schedule. To her surprise, she realized she had first period Spanish with Will. She closed her locker and proceeded towards class. That was probably going to be her longest class, Rachel thought.

As soon as Rachel turned into Will's classroom, she noticed Holly Holliday already in there in a deep conversation with Will. Rachel quickly walked to her table, avoiding looking at Will. She, however, didn't notice Will's shifting eyes when he saw Rachel enter the room. His attentions were half with Rachel and half with Holly. As soon as the bell rang, Holly excused herself to head towards the class she was substituting.

Will stood up and closed his doors before turning towards the students.

"Buenos días. Bienvenidos! Ha tenido unas buenas vacaciones?"

"What?" was the students response before Rachel spoke out and said, "Es muy bien."

Will avoided looking at Rachel when she answered him. Instead, he looked in the other direction and said, "Thank you, Rachel. It seems someone remembered their Spanish over the break."

There was a gentle knock on the door. Will told the class to review over the vocabulary words before heading towards the door. Will opened the door and a boy walked in. He was wearing a familiar school uniform attire, which caused Rachel to recognize the boy immediately. It was Blaine Anderson from Dalton Academy.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel wondered.

"Hello, is this Spanish 3 with Mr. Schuester?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yes. Blaine Anderson, right?" Will asked, looking rather confused.

"Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you," Blaine answered, extending his hand toward Will, who shook it.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Dalton?" Will asked.

"I went to Dalton, but I decided to transfer here to McKinley," Blaine said. "Why did you do that?" Will asked skeptically.

"I will make sure to tell you guys that later. You have Glee practice this afternoon, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'll be sure to be there," Blaine informed, walking over to the empty seat right beside Rachel and sat down.

Rachel gave Blaine the same confused look that Will gave him earlier. Blaine noticed her and started to smile rather sheepishly.

"Hello, Rachel," Blaine greeted, "So, what are we doing now?"

"We're just going over some Spanish words. Here you can look at my book. Why are you here?" Rachel said in rapid succession.

Rachel didn't know why, but something about Blaine being at McKinley just seemed a bit off. He is from a rich family, but he decided to attend a public school. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Behind you," Blaine informed, flipping through Rachel's Spanish book without looking up.

Rachel spun around and caught Karofsky looking at both Blaine and her. When Karofsky saw Rachel turning around, Karofsky immediately became embarrassed and widened his eyes. It then shifted to a glare as he snarled at Rachel to turn around.

"So you're here for Kurt?" Rachel stated.

"Yes. I mean, not because I care about Kurt. I mean, I do care about him. I-I…just, you know, for his well-being," Blaine stammered, his face blushing.

"You like Kurt, don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine answered slowly, blushing bright red on his cheeks.

"I mean, you are at McKinley instead of Dalton. You said you cared about Kurt. And you're also blushing. So, yes. It is pretty obvious. Though I would lose the uniform attire. You look like you just came out of the Harry Potter universe," Rachel mused.

Blaine laughed and looked immediately at his textbook and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I heard about Kurt moving back to Lima because of you. I also knew that Karofsky would still be here. I had to follow Kurt. It's going to be hard to explain to everyone though. I'll probably make up an excuse. I live with Grandpa Anderson in Lima. I'll just say he wants his grandson to come live with him for a while before he passes away."

"What is up with Karofsky anyway? Why does he have so much hatred towards Kurt? It can't just be because he's simply a homophobic, is it?"

"I promise Kurt that I wouldn't tell anyone, but let's just say you're right and leave it at that," Blaine said.

Will was starting his lessons, but Rachel was too busy to notice it. She pondered for a moment about Karofsky. Out of all the bullies at the school, Karofsky paid the most attention to Kurt and even threatened to kill him. It must be more than just homophobia. There was something more.

"Did Kurt know something about Karofsky?" Rachel asked.

Blaine hesitated and replied, "I can't tell you, Rachel. It's my first day here. I don't want to give off the impression of being a gossip monger."

"It is a secret then. Kurt knows something about Karofsky. What did he do?" Rachel thought out loud. Blaine gave her nervous look.

"Or was it something about him?" Rachel thought to herself.

Suddenly, it all made sense. She spun around and looked Karofsky again, who was still looking at Blaine, but glanced down when Rachel looked at him. She looked from Karofsky to Blaine and back to Karofsky. It all came together.

"Blaine, just answer me something," Rachel said.

"What is it now?" Blaine answered, putting his pen down from writing in his notebook, "I'm not even supposed to take Spanish anyway."

"Why are you taking notes then?" Rachel asked.

"Force of habit. I'm supposed to take Latin. But what's up?"

"Karofsky's gay, isn't he?"

"Shhh," Blaine whispered, "Don't say that out loud?"

"So it's true then"

"I'm not even going to affirm or deny that"

"Tell me or I'm going to tell Kurt the real reason why you're at McKinley"

Blaine gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine, you win. Don't tell Kurt though. Yes, Karofsky is still in the closet of denial. God, Kurt is going to kill me."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from him," Rachel answered, smirking.

As soon as she said that, Rachel felt a sickening and nauseating feeling inside her stomach as it spread up to her mouth. She immediately brought her hands to her mouth and ran out of the classroom in the middle of Will's lecture. Will reached out his hand to try to grab her and ask her "what's wrong", but she slipped through his grasp and sprinted out the door.

"What the heck is going on?" Will thought, looking at the door before turning to Blaine.

Blaine chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. He immediately picked up his pen and took down the class notes. Will became concerned, but he didn't want to let what happened interfere with class.

Meanwhile, Rachel ran to the bathroom and into one of the stalls just in time. She heaved into the toilet. It was painfully awful because it felt like she was throwing up for more than a minute. Gosh, this was what morning sickness felt like, Rachel thought since it was her first time of displaying pregnancy symptoms. As soon as she was done, she flushed the toilet, but her body still remained kneeling on the bathroom floor.

"Rachel?" a voice behind her said. It was Quinn.

"Oh, no," Rachel thought.

"Are you okay? Did you just throw up?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hesitated before answering, "Yeah." Rachel stood up and proceeded towards the sink to wash her hands.

"Is everything all right?" Quinn asked, approaching her from behind.

"Everything's fine. It must've been something I ate last night," Rachel answered quickly, trying to fight that nauseating feeling.

"Uh-huh," Quinn said rather skeptically, "I guess I'll see you at Glee practice. Take it easy ok, Rachel?"

Quinn turned around and walked out of the bathroom before Rachel started to head towards the toilet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginger ale, mama," Kurt said, handing Rachel a soda can, "Helps with the nausea."

It was lunchtime. Kurt placed his tray down and sat right next to Rachel. Rachel didn't feel like eating at all. That was such a horrible sensation she felt earlier and the feeling kept remaining within her.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rachel replied weakly, opening the can of ginger ale and taking a sip. It settled rather nicely in Rachel's stomach and lessened her nauseating feeling.

"I heard about what happened. Did Mr. Schue notice it?"

"I'm pretty sure he did, but he probably didn't know what it was. I met Quinn in the bathroom and told her it must've been something I ate."

"That sounded plausible. Did she suspect anything?"

Rachel didn't know for sure, but she still shook her head.

Kurt continued, "Hopefully you don't start upchucking during Glee rehearsal," as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Has Blaine come and seen you?" Rachel asked casually.

"No, why would he? Dalton's like nearly 100 miles away."

"Oh, you don't know?"

"What don't I know?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Blaine's at McKinley now"

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously, his eyes widening, "You're joking?"

Rachel detected giddiness in his voice when he heard the news and his face brightened even more. Rachel shook her head.

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel giggled.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! I'm not even going to answer that question. Is he really here?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes, for the 500th time. He is at McKinley. He heard about your problem and he wanted to come here to help you deal with it"

"Why did he do that?" Kurt squealed.

"The same reason why you're back at McKinley. You both care for someone to come to McKinley to do so."

"Did he say that?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question. Why don't you ask Blaine? He'll be at Glee practice."

"Yay!" Kurt cheered, jumping up from his chair and grabbing his tray. He literally waltzed around the cafeteria, causing Rachel to laugh by herself. She sat alone in silence, counting the seconds down until Glee rehearsal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"May I say welcome back to Glee rehearsal?" Will shouted, clapping his hands to nonresponsive Glee members, "We're going to get geared up for Regionals now. It is less than two months away. So before I give your assignment for the week, I would first to welcome a new addition to the New Directions. Straight out of Dalton Academy, please welcome Blaine Anderson."

Blaine, who was sitting right beside Kurt, stood up and waved his hands toward the others and said, "I'm happy to be here."

"No offense, Mr. Schue," Puck said, "But isn't this kind of like what Jesse St. James did last year? Before Regionals, the star rival shows up at the school to ruin the Glee club."

The other members started to agree along with Puck, minus Rachel who was sitting in the corner in silence, observing the situation.

Before Will could answer, Blaine replied, "No. I am as honest as they come. I am not here to sabotage New Directions. I just moved here because of my grandfather's request. I have no malicious intent and I hope to use my voice to help you guys win Regionals and hopefully Nationals."

"What about your old school?" Santana asked.

"I'm with New Directions now," Blaine laughed, "Dalton is my opponent."

"Cool, this means you don't need me anymore," Lauren Zises said, standing up and walking out of the door.

"Um, ok," Will said with a confused look at Lauren's abrupt exit, "Welcome to New Directions, Blaine. Now, your assignment of the week is to partner up with a member and sing a duet together. The theme this week is to sing about your relationship with each other. Now, I know what you're thinking about. What if it's a guy gets paired with another guy? It doesn't have to just be about a romantic relationship. It can also be about friendship. Just sing a song about your relationships with one another In the meantime, we're going to use the magic hat of fate for your partners."

While the Glee members were talking to one another about the assignment, Will pulled out the hat and began to write names on some pieces of paper on the piano. He then glanced up when he realized that there was an uneven number of student since Lauren left a moment ago.

"You know what?" Will started, "Why don't we just do solos?"

"What!" was the only sound Will heard, followed by complaints and shouts. Everyone except Rachel and Blaine were complaining.

"Guys, I just realize we don't have enough people," Will shouted because their voices were increasing in volume by the second.

"Just put your name in the hat, Mr. Schue. Is it really that obvious?" Santana replied.

"Fine," Will said in resignation as he put his name in the hat. He avoided the stare that Rachel was giving him. When he placed his name in that hat, he prayed to God that he would not get paired with Rachel again. He remembered the last time that happened.

As each of them came up to pick names out of the hat, Will crossed his fingers. Artie was paired with Mike, Santana with Sam, Puck with Brittany, Mercedes with Tina, and Blaine with Kurt. It seemed as if everyone got their dream picks, but as soon as Finn came up to draw a name out of the hat, Will stared intensely at the hat. He wouldn't mind singing with Finn. They could rock out to some Rolling Stones or Beatles, but his hopes crumbled as soon as he saw the letter "Q" on the paper.

"Quinn," Finn said, smiling as he walked over to her.

There was an awkward silence before Rachel got up and walked towards the hat. She pulled out the name "Mr. Schue" and that was fate. Will could hear the snickers coming from his Glee student, surprisingly though, Kurt was not laughing, but gave Will a cold stare. That was really weird, Will thought.

When Will ended Glee club early, he expected Rachel to meander over and talk to him about the duet they were going to sing, but he noticed that Rachel was already running out of the room, hands closed to her mouth. It was similar to what she was doing earlier during Spanish class. It left a confused look on his face as he made his way to the teacher's lounge, noticing Holly sitting in there, reading a magazine.

"Ready to go?" Will called out. Holly glanced up and nodded her head. She grabbed her bag and followed Will.

"Do you want to eat? I'm starving," Holly stated.

"Sure, we can pick some Chinese or something," Will answered, wrapping his arms around Holly.

"Is something wrong, Will?" Holly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when you're concerned about something. Did something happen at Glee club?"

"No. Everything's fine. Listen, when you notice a girl holding her hands to her mouth and running at the same time, what do you think of?" Will asked casually.

"Interesting question. They could either be crying or they're probably going to run to bathroom."

"For what?"

"Really, Will. You can't figure that out," Holly laughed.

"To throw up?"

"Bingo. Why do you want to know?"

But Will found himself paralyzed, unable to answer Holly's question. He needed to talk to Rachel. This situation had just gotten dire.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review. **


	3. Cross Your Mind

**New installment. Thanks to everyone for your support through reviewing and subscribing. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! R&R and I will love you forever!**

**Cross Your Mind**

"Rachel, we need to talk," Will said drastically while looking up at Rachel from his desk as she was starting to walk out of his Spanish class.

Rachel, with a puzzled look on her face, turned to Blaine, who was wearing normal clothes now, and told him, "I'll meet up with you and Kurt at lunch."

Blaine threw a nervous glance at Rachel and Will before nodding his head. Gripping his bag, Blaine stepped out of the classroom.

"Is something that matter, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"Yes. First of all, what are you wearing?" Will exclaimed, eyeing Rachel's outfit. Will noticed that Rachel's outfit usually contain some kind of argyle sweater vests, tall socks, patterned skirt, and pleats. Apparently her taste in clothes had changed in just one weekend. Rachel had switched over to lightly-colored floral dresses now. It was a strange change in Rachel's style. It reminded him of Quinn when she was pregnant the previous year.

"Is something wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, suspiciously.

"No, it's not that. I mean, it's just, I'm kinda used to you wearing something else. I-I guess it's a nice change," Will stammered, causing Rachel to give a slight giggle.

"Was that really all you wanted to talk about, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked flirtatiously, walking over to his side of the table, one of her hands resting upon his desk and the other twirling her head seductively. The hand that was on Will's desk began to inch in closer to him.

What the hell was she doing, Will thought?

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Will asked directly to her.

Her hand paused and began to withdraw back. She replied, "What do you mean?"

"All of these tricks I've noticed you doing. Changing your clothing style, running out of my classroom at random moments and even during Glee club, trying to seduce me. Am I missing something here?"

"First of all, WILL. Is it wrong to change the way I look? Second of all, could there be a reason why I'm doing the things I'm doing? And thirdly, do I really need to tell you? As I recall, you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, remember?" Rachel seethed.

"Rachel, you have to understand. I'm your teacher. I'm supposed to worry about my students."

"Don't give me that bull crap, Will. You're not a teacher who is looking out for the other students. You're only giving me the special attention because you slept with…," Rachel said rather loudly, causing Will to stand up and cover her mouth.

"Look, can you please keep this on the down low? People might hear and I could lose my job," Will whispered, removing his already sweating hand from her mouth.

"You are such a hypocrite, Will! Why did I even love you in the first place?" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door angrily.

Will stood there, recovering from the sting of Rachel's words. Her words really hurt him. It was like a slap across his face. As he sat back down, he regretted not having the chance to talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat in the cafeteria by herself because Kurt and Blaine had decided to go practice their duet, which they were going to perform that afternoon during Glee rehearsal. Rachel honestly didn't mind. She was already used to eating alone. In fact, if her plan with Finn didn't work, she would probably be living alone for the rest of her life. Yet as she sat there contemplating the plan one more time, she kept thinking back to Will. She honestly wanted to have a relationship with him, to start a family with him like the one that he always dreamed of. Because of this, she felt conflictions within herself and she did not know what to do about it. She was still in love with Will. She knew Will still had feelings for her, but she feared he would never act it out again because of the consequences. Rachel mused, thinking there shouldn't be anymore fear of the consequences. He had gotten a teenage girl, albeit a mature one, pregnant. There wasn't anything worse than that, but she knew she would have to eventually tell him

"Hey, Rachel. You mind if I sit here?" a voice behind her said. It was Will, who was holding his usual sack lunch in his hand.

"You want to sit here? Don't teachers usually have a teacher lounge to eat at with, I don't know, other teachers?" Rachel replied suspiciously.

"Yes, but I wanted to sit here with you…if that's all right," Will answered sheepishly.

Rachel pursed her eyes and tried to read Will's mind to see if there was some kind of ulterior motive so she could say no, but decided against it. It was nice to have company sometimes. She nodded her head and Will sat down right next to her.

Will emptied the contents of his lunch bag: a sandwich, an apple, and a cookie. Same as it has always for the past few years. As Will was taking a bite out of his sandwich, he could sense Rachel shifting around in her seat, the tell-tale signs of being uncomfortable, which made him feel uneasy as well.

Will cleared his throat after wolfing down his sandwich and asked very casually, "So how'd your classes go?"

"The same as it was yesterday. How do you think it went?" Rachel replied coldly before realizing how wrong her tone was.

"Listen, Rachel…" Will started before pausing.

"Actually, Mr. Schue…I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry if I came off a bit harsh," Rachel interrupted in a warmer tone.

"Rachel, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one being the interrogator. It's just so much things have occurred that I feel are beyond my control. I just want everything to be normal again," Will said while eating his cookie.

"It's going to be really hard, Mr. Schue. I can never look at you the same way again after…what happened."

"Rachel, I want you to know something," Will started, placing his hand on top of Rachel's hand, "It is true, this past month have been really troubling for both you and me. I feel as if the relationship we once had as teacher and student is now broken and can never be fixed because of what occurred. I don't want to believe that. Now, I don't want there to be anymore awkwardness or uneasiness between the both of us. So what I'm suggesting is that we try to mend that broken relationship…as friends. Like we've always been before our incident. Do you want to give it a shot?"

"Mr. Schue, you know I do. It's going to be really difficult for the both of us, but I guess we can give it a try."

"All right, that's the spirit. And I think we can start with the duet assignment I handed out this week. You want to work on it, say after Glee rehearsal today."

Rachel nodded her head furiously.

"Fantastic! I'll catch you at rehearsal later," Will said, smiling as he crumpled up his sack lunch, standing up to leave, but Rachel pulled his hand again and tugged him downward.

Will suddenly felt uncomfortable. They were in the middle of the cafeteria with both students and faculty within sight distance of what's going on.

"Rachel," Will said, pulling his hand away, "What is it?"

"I want you to tell you something," Rachel replied. Will turned around and looked at her with those piercing eyes. It caused her to momentarily hesitate before saying something.

"Er, never mind," Rachel said nervously while shaking her head, "I'll see you at Glee rehearsal."

"Okay, Rachel. I-I'll see you later," Will responded as he headed back towards his classroom. He didn't know why, but he felt that tingly sensation in his stomach again. Why was Rachel the only girl able to do that?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Kurt and Blaine for that rousing rendition of "Come What May"," Will said while clapping his hands as Kurt and Blaine back down in the respective chairs, "A nice tribute to Moulin Rouge. I guess everybody's gone, right?"

"Wait, Mr. Schue," Puck replied while raising hand, "You and Rachel haven't gone yet."

Will and Rachel heard people's stifled snickering in the room, causing them to exchange anxious looks with one another.

"Well, we still haven't practiced yet. We'll go on tomorrow," Will informed.

"Is that right?" Puck asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

More snickering.

What the hell is wrong with his students, Will thought? It's like they're thinking something is going between him and Rachel when clearly there's not. At least, not something they should know. And why was Kurt him giving these cold stares?

"All right guys, you're dismissed," Will said. As the students began to leave one by one, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel still remained. Kurt whispered something to Rachel and began to leave, not before glaring at Will with a disapproving look.

"So what are we going to practice?" Rachel asked, walking up to Will and smiling.

"Good question," Will responded, "I didn't pick a song yet. I was wondering if you had an idea in mind."

"I do. You can play the guitar right?"

"Of course. I played 'Over the Rainbow' for you guys last year."

"Good. Do you know the song 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum?"

Will did a double-take at Rachel's song request.

"Come again?" he asked.

Instead of responding to Will's question, Rachel began to sing the song.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore_

"No, Rachel," Will started, "I know the song, but are you sure? I mean, we're supposed to be singing about our relationship, which is a friendship, right?"

"You don't think this song represents what we're going through right now? I was thinking about 'Don't Stand So Close to Me', but I think that's a little too obvious," Rachel joked.

"Um…" Will chuckled nervously, sensing that uneasiness rising again, "Fine. We can do this song, but you'll probably have to explain it to the class. Just mention something about getting out of a relationship."

"Wait, aren't you in a relationship with Ms. Holliday?"

Will paused before sadly answering, "We just broke up over the weekend." There was a sparkle of tear within his eyes.

"Oh, Will," Rachel comforted as she wrapped her arms around Will to give him a hug, "Let's just forget about this and practice the song. Okay?"

Will sniffled and nodded his head.

"Let's do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I just need you now_

Rachel and Will finished the last chords of the song in perfect harmony. Both Will and Rachel couldn't help but yell out "yeah" as Will placed his guitar on the stool. He glanced at his watch.

"Wow," Will exclaimed, "It is 7 already. I didn't even notice it got darker outside."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," Rachel apologized, "If I didn't make you stay to perfect those dominant harmonies, I think we would've left like 3 hours ago."

"It's okay, Rachel. I don't mind practicing for our duet," Will said, holding his satchel in his hand. Rachel grabbed a hold of her bag and the both of them began to walk out of the building. There was literally no one inside the school as Rachel and Will made their way out into the cold January Lima weather.

"Where's your ride?" Will asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. I usually ride with Kurt, but he's busy with Blaine now," Rachel replied.

"Of course I can give you a ride home," Will responded as they both walked over to Will's car. Will opened the door for Rachel to climb in as he closed the door and scurried over to the driver's seat.

As Will began to pull out of the school's parking lot, he asked, "Hey, you're close friends with Kurt now, right?"

Rachel nodded her head in reply.

"Is something going on with him? He keeps giving me like these evil glares. Did I do something to offend him?"

Rachel stammered out, "He…I...It's nothing. It's probably has something to do with your fashion sense."

Will chortled, "That's probably it" Rachel couldn't help but laugh along with Will.

Besides the awkward silence that came after The Cardigan's "Lovefool" coming on the radio and Will quickly turning the radio off, Rachel actually enjoyed the quietness with Will. All the worries that she felt earlier disappeared when she was with Will. Will tried his best to ignore Rachel, but he found very difficult to. She had a very intensive presence that was too hard to overlook.

Rachel suddenly felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as something began to rise within her throat. Rachel immediately brought her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no," Rachel thought frantically, "Not now. Not while in his car."

"Rachel, is something going on?" Will asked, noticing Rachel's strange behavior.

"Mr. Schue, can you pull over plegh…"

"Sure, sure," Will responded, pulling over to the side of road. As soon as the car came to a stop, Rachel bursted out the door and into the nearest bush before throwing up. Will turned off the engine to his car and walked over to Rachel, patting her on the back.

"Rachel, are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" Will asked slowly, handing her a napkin.

Rachel straightened her shoulders and wiped her mouth with the napkin. She answered weakly, "Can we just go home now?" and proceeded towards Will's parked car.

No words were exchanged as Will drove Rachel home. He did not further probe her of any questions. Rachel turned away from Will and his worried gazes. When Rachel climbed out of his car and into her house, Will found himself driving home in somber silence. The worst has been realized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel skipped Spanish the next day. She gave the attendance office an excuse that she was sick in the morning, but felt better later on. She was also planning on skipping Glee rehearsal and hers and Will's performance when Will caught up with her in the hallway midway of transitioning classes.

"Rachel," Will called out, approaching her from the front.

Rachel tried to escape, but she knew it was no use. She had to answer Will.

"Is something that matter, Mr. Schue?" Rachel replied.

"Hey, are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, I am feeling better. I just have, um, food poisoning. I should be better in a few days," Rachel lied.

"Food poisoning, huh? Well, I hope you feel better. Ready for our performance this afternoon," Will asked excitedly, relieved from Rachel's news.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel answered, walking away from Will, which Will found to be strange. She seemed really jittery lately and was she packing on a little weight, Will thought?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, guys," Will addressed to the Glee club, "Listen up. This is mine and Rachel's song. We're going to sing "Need You Know" by Lady Antebellum. And I guess the reason why we chose this song is because of the heartbreak we've gone through. I mean, not with each other, but you know with other people. She with Finn and me with Ms. Holliday. Enjoy!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Schue," Kurt said sarcastically.

Ignoring Kurt, Will picked up his guitar and walked over to where Rachel was standing. She was eying Finn, whose attention was solely on Quinn.

"Rachel, you ready?" Will asked.

Rachel broke from her concentration, glanced at Will, smiled, and replied, "Let's knock this out."

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Oh baby, I need you now

As Will strummed the last chord to song, the Glee club clapped their hands and cheered rather loudly. Thye gave him and Rachel a long standing ovation. Will never noticed it, but during the song, Rachel touched his hands several times and stroked his hair. The funny thing also was that no one in the Glee club seemed to notice it, except Kurt, who was still giving Will the death stares.

"Oh, well," Will thought, "You can't win everybody."

As the Glee club began to clear out of the room, Rachel realized she was by herself until a hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. It was Puck.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I know what's going on. You can't hide it from me," Puck replied.

**Comments/Questions/Concerns/Theories?**

**So what did you guys think? I'm just trying to keep things moving along as smooth as possible. I honestly think Mr. Schue's voice fits better with Rachel for the "Need You Now" duet. Will's voice Puck's voice. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Peace!**

**PS: I didn't like today's episode of Glee. Everything just seemed all over the place, though I am digging on the Blaine/Rachel kiss next week. **


	4. Get It Right

**Sorry guys for the long update. I was balancing my new story and midterms and more tests, so this story had a bit of hiatus. But I am pleased to announce that this is indeed a new chapter and you guys are more than welcome to read and review however many times you like haha. I hope you enjoy this latest update. Have fun! R&R**

**PS: From the bottom of my little Asian heart, I want to thank my subscribers, readers, and reviewers. You guys are the backbone of my writing. **

**Get It Right**

_**Present Day 2020**_

Puck huffed out of the coffee store, fuming over its staff for messing up his order. Three frickin espresso shots, four frickin pumps of white mocha, and two frickin bags of brown sugar! The coffee wasn't even stirred the way she liked it and he could swear they added pumps of hazelnut when Puck tasted it. Knowing his wife would be furious if he didn't get it right (meaning no fun for little Puckasaurus), Puck went back into the store, pushed to the front of the line, and demanded a full refund and another coffee order done correctly. The employee refused, which agitated Puck, causing Puck to shout several inappropriate words. Thank goodness there weren't any children in the coffee place. After many shouting and fist being flown, the manager ordered the employee to refund Puck and make a new coffee order. Puck glared at the employee as the employee was making his coffee, just in case the employee decided to spit in it in retaliation.

"Thanks, chief," Puck said, grinning like a tool, snatching the coffee out of the employee's hand.

Glancing at his watch, Puck realized that he was ten minutes late. He had to take his 7-year old daughter Selena to the new school since he and his wife moved into a bigger house. Being married changed Puck. In the past, he was a ladies man, but when his then-girlfriend-now-wife informed him that she was pregnant, he knew he had to shape up.

He considered himself to be extremely lucky. His wife was a neurosurgeon, which had something to do with neurons and surgery or something. It didn't matter what she was as long as she was still raking in the dough for the family. Meanwhile, Puck just kicked back and relaxed all day at home. He should be out looking for a job, but why bother? His wife was making six figures, close to seven figures a year. There was a downside to this though.

"Where the hell were you?" a shrilly voice screamed as soon as Puck stepped into the house.

Puck took a deep breath as he gripped the coffee in his hand tightly into the kitchen where his wife was standing, arms on her hips.

There were days where his wife made him feel like the luckiest man in the world and then there are days where she made him feel like a worthless bag of dog poo. This was one of those dog poo days. He couldn't really blame her. She never grew out of her high school habits of being a grade-A bitch. Yes, his wife was none other than the lovely Santana Lopez.

"I asked you, where the hell were you? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago," Santana whined.

"Look, baby…" Puck began to say walking towards Santana and handing her coffee, but Santana interrupted.

"Don't baby me. Who's the bitch on the side? I'd likes to know!"

"Satan, I have nobody on the side. Only you. You know that, right?" Puck cooed, grabbing Santana and giving her a hug.

"Whatever," Santana said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her coffee, "I'm going to head out. Are you going to take Selena to school?"

"Yes, you know I will," Puck replied, bending forward for a kiss, but Santana used her hands to grab a hold of Puck's mouth.

"If I find out there is another chick, I'm gonna rip out your balls and tie them to your basketball post. Bye honey," Santana said, uttering her usual abnormally, yet sweet threat. She gave Puck a peck on the lips and walked out of the house.

Damn, Puck thought. That woman sure is something. It was her aggressiveness that made him fall for her in the first place. Because what Santana wants is what she gets.

"Selena!" Puck called out, "Ready for school?"

A small girl wearing a Justin Bieber book bag ran down the stairs and approached Puck. Every time she wore that book bag, Puck scoffed. Puck couldn't even believe that he had actually sung a Justin Bieber song while he was in high school.

"Yes, daddy," Selena replied, flashing a smile that seemed to resemble Santana's. Thank goodness, she inherited Santana's look and her brains, Puck thought. Just hopefully not her attitude.

"All right, sweetie. Let's go," Puck said, carrying Selena to the car.

The ride was pretty short. They arrived at Selena's new school Mount Hebron Academy, which was a very exclusive private school. Again, this was all Santana's doing. Puck just provided the seed to conceive the child.

As Puck registered Selena in the school's office, he could've sworn he saw Will Schuester in the hallways. Puck rubbed his eyes to make sure, but Will, or whoever it was, disappeared.

No. It couldn't have been him, Puck thought. It's been awhile since Puck last saw Will. In fact, it was since graduation after all the tragic things occurred. Puck felt like it was partially his fault, but he knew that unlike Quinn's pregnancy, he was not the cause of what had happened. Puck glanced again and saw Finn walking in the hallways with a child of his own.

Finn

It has also has been awhile since Puck last saw Finn. If Puck could relive that fateful year again, Puck would've done so many things differently.

"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Puckerman. Your daughter is all set," the receptionist informed.

"Okay, thanks. Come on, sweetie," Puck called to Selena, who was sitting rather quietly in the office chair before hopping up and joining Puck.

As soon as Puck exited the office, Finn and his child walked in. During that one second, the two glanced at each other. No words were exchanged, but Puck could see the hurt in Finn's eyes when Finn saw Puck. Finn nodded his head though in response with Puck reciprocating and the two parted ways. In that moment, Puck realized that Finn had forgiven him.

"Let's go find your new classroom," Puck said to Selena as they toured the facility.

As they approached Selena's classroom, Puck gazed off into the distance. And he thought he saw Rachel Berry.

No fuckin' way, Puck thought. She's…She's…

Puck peered closer and noticed that it was just a young girl, no more than 7 or 8 years old. This caused Puck smile just a little bit before frowning. It was like a miniature Rachel. Just thinking about this made Puck even more depressed. As he dropped his daughter off in the room, Puck wandered the hallways to find the little girl again, but she disappeared. Maybe this was Rachel's daughter, but there's no way it could be. After what happened, how could Will still be here? If only he could turn back time before things were so fucked up. He couldn't help but wonder if the whole situation was actually his fault.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback 2011**_

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I know what's going on. You can't hide it from me," Puck replied.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded, looking extremely uncomfortable and flustered now. She just wanted to leave the classroom.

"Don't play dumb, Rachel"

"For the last time, if you don't tell me what you are talking about, I'm gonna leave."

"Ever since your little ruse a few months ago," Puck started, "I've been watching you very closely. You don't notice it, my Jewish princess, but I do. And I've noticed something...strange."

Rachel raised her eyebrow in a mixture of confusion and uneasiness. This whole time, she thought that no one, besides Kurt, knew, but then again, Puck knocked up Quinn, so he must've read on the tell tale signs.

"So, what's strange then, Noah?" Rachel asked, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

Puck started laughing and teased, "You slept with the Finnster, didn't you?"

Puck began to laugh in a menacing perverted manner, poking Rachel several times in the arm.

On the inside, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She thought it had been something major like finding out she was pregnant or that she was still in love with…

"But what's strange was I saw you being flirty with Mr. Schue during that duet," Puck continued, interrupting Rachel's thought and causing a discomforting silence between the both of them.

No way, Rachel thought.

"W-w-what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between Will, I mean, Mr. Schue and me," Rachel said in excuse.

"Rachel, you can't lie to me. I'm Noah Puckerman. The guy who have known you since you were an annoying little tart in preschool. And you still are by the way. I heard through the grapevine that you did the nasty with Finn three weeks after your "suicide" attempt. Even for me, that is way too soon to be doing that with anybody, especially what you've been through. And today, you sang a crappy country song with Mr. Schuester and making goo-goo eyes with him. What are you doing, Rachel?"

Rachel felt Puck's words pierced her heart as tears began to well up in her eyes.

God, why she did she have to be so emotional about everything, Puck thought. Puck stepped up and gave Rachel a tight hug.

"It's ok, Rachel. Now tell me. What is going with you?" Puck comforted.

She didn't know why, but she decided to tell Puck, "I'm pregnant."

Puck literally did a double take and took a step back at what Rachel's said.

Puck gulped and said fearfully, "You're not joking, are you?"

"I'm not," Rachel replied, face downcast.

"And tell me Finn's not the father"

At this moment, Rachel had a choice. She could tell Puck the truth and say that Finn was not the father, but Will was. She thought about the consequences of what will happen. Puck isn't exactly the greatest secret keeper in the world. He let loose a year and a half ago that he was the father of Quinn's child to Mercedes and then it began to spread around the school like a wildfire. Tell Puck the truth and Will's reputation and career is ruined and gone for good. There's no way he can recover from this and with the fact that he just suffered a breakup, he might delve deeper and deeper into his loneliness and depression. She could not be so cruel to Will.

"He is," Rachel lied.

"Holy shit! Finn's going to be a father?" Puck exclaimed, laughing.

"Keep it quiet. I don't want anyone else to know," Rachel shushed.

"I know, but damn. You know you're going to have to deal with Quinn, right? She and Finn are sort of a thing now."

Quinn.

Rachel never realized that she might also hurt Quinn in the process. Quinn had changed after Sectionals, being kind to Rachel even more so than in the past. Rachel knew that if she were to tell that lie to Finn, Finn would automatically dump Quinn and be with Rachel, but what was the cost? The loss of a friendship was the price. So much dilemma crossed through Rachel's mind at that moment.

Yet, she was relieved that Puck did not bring up Will again. Rachel knew she would give away the feelings she had for him if Puck had asked. Still, the seed was already planted, provided that Puck honored his agreement. And come Regionals, she would tell Finn, but what bothered Rachel even more was that she was going to lie to Finn's face and possibly hurt him if he ever finds out the truth. She prayed that he wasn't going to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" Finn asked.

Rachel was apprehensively waiting for New Directions turn on the stage. She was going to solo to start off the show with a song she wrote just for the competition. Thank goodness Kurt and Blaine were on New Directions now because she honestly didn't think that New Directions had what it take to take on Kurt, Blaine, and the Dalton Warblers, but with them on the team, she was assured that victory would belong to New Directions this year.

Rachel spun around and looked at Finn, biting her lower lip. She leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Finn asked, showing off his goofy grin.

"For luck," Rachel replied, "And I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Rachel," Finn said.

"Listen carefully to the song because I mean every word of it," Rachel said with a sad smile.

Finn thought for a moment before saying, "I will."

"I'll see you after the competition. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Finn asked, but the announcers announced New Directions before she could answer. She stepped forward and waited behind the curtains, leaving Finn. She heard footsteps approached her from behind.

"You can do this," Rachel heard the voice said, recognizing it to be Will.

"I want you to hear what I'm about to sing as well. The reason I'm out there is for you," Rachel said, silently. She turned towards Will and planted a kiss on his cheek before planting a soft kiss on his lips before withdrawing.

Will sighed and nodded his head, rubbing his lips with his hands.

"I know, Rachel, but we can't. You already know that, but I wish you all the best in the world. Now knock those people's socks off," Will said before walking away from Rachel.

For some reason, when Will told her this, Rachel didn't find the urge to cry. She was already determined to set everything right.

"And now taking the stage, from New Directions, Rachel Berry," the announcer exclaimed as Rachel took the stage.

She was shocked, looking at the size of the audience. There were certainly a lot of people. If she didn't have the courage to go through, she wouldn't have done this in the first place, but she wanted both Finn and Will to know that the song was written for the both of them. She nodded at Brad sitting at the piano in the front as he began to gently play the song's intro. With all of her strength and voice, she sang.

_What have I done? I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

As Rachel sang the last note of the song, for the first time in a long time, she felt tears of joy, instead of sorrow, streaming down from her face. The applause from the audience reverberated in the medium-sized auditorium room. She looked towards the audience to see Will clapping the loudest and smiling brightly at her. She turned around to look at her fellow New Directions as they took the stage and gave her an enormous group hug. At that moment, Rachel Berry felt loved. And at that moment, she decided that she would not go through with her original plan of telling Finn just yet, but she never realized that Puck would be the start of an unending chain of catastrophe. Never would she have imagined the consequences of her first lie at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

That was definitely strange, Puck thought as Rachel took the stage to sing her song "Get It Right".

She was definitely talking to Mr. Schue, but why did she act like she was super close to him?

And another thing: did she just kiss Mr. Schue on the cheek? And on the lips?

What the hell is going on?

Did Rachel lie to him? Was the baby even Finn's?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"And the winner of Regionals is…" the announcer paused for an effect.

NEW DIRECTIONS was the sound that echoed throughout the auditorium as the audience stood up, giving the school a standing ovation.

All of New Directions jumped in the air for joy as they took the stage to collect the trophy. Despite the Warbler's grimace at losing, New Directions went over to them and comforted them with Blaine being at the forefront of the group.

Meanwhile, Rachel ran off the stage with giddiness after the judges also handed her a trophy for Best Vocalist. She began to walk towards the exit before Puck pulled her back once again.

"'Sup, Berry," Puck said with a serious tone.

"Hey, Noah. What's going on?" Rachel replied, not realizing what was going on.

"The baby's not Finn, is it?" Puck asked, straightly.

Rachel froze when Puck said that. She felt her knees tremble, forcing her to place her hands on her hips to stabilize them somehow. She gave Puck a response before she could even say anything to him. Puck caught on quickly.

"What do you mean, Puck? Of course, it's his b-baby," Rachel said with a tremble, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"I saw you kissing Mr. Schue. He's the father, isn't he?" Puck answered.

Rachel suddenly felt those tears build up again. She felt angry at herself. A moment ago, she was the happiest person in the world and now just because of some accusation, no matter how truthful it was, her world was tumbling down once again.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond to Puck before she saw Finn approaching from behind.

Finn asked, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Rachel and Puck stared at each other with Rachel too frightened to say anything.

"Nothing," Puck responded, "I was just congratulating Rachel. She was just explaining to me why she wrote that song. Maybe she can tell you all about it. And the whole truth, I hope."

Puck took one last look at Rachel that seemed to say "tell the truth" before spinning around and walking away.

"That was weird," Finn said, watching Puck's retreating figure before turning his attention on Rachel, "So I wanted to come congratulate. Best Vocalist, eh? That's a pretty amazing job. I'm proud of you and for that song you sang. I really understand everything now. So, was there more to the story I need to know about?"

"Finn, I'm pregnant," Rachel stated, averting her tear-filled eyes away from the shocked look developing on Finn's face.

Finn's face seemed to say "no frickin' way", but it was nothing compared to the look on Will's face, who happened to be standing right behind Rachel when she said that.

**Did you like it? Did you, did you? I hope you did. Now tell me how much you liked it in the comment section. If you disliked it, well, I can't please everyone, but please comment if I need some fixin' or anything. Don't hesitate to offer any opinions for this story. Even better, don't be afraid to suggest something for the story. My writing is at your disposal. **

**PS: Check out my new story which is a Blaine and Rachel fic (Crazy, right?) called "The Wrong Guy". **

**Much love!**


	5. On the Edge

**Hey guys, sorry for the two week delay. But the new installment to this story is now up. Please read and review. Do enjoy!**

**On the Edge**

"Rachel, Rachel…Wake up honey…"

She could hear the voice as if it was in her dream. The voice eventually grew as it pulled her out of her unconscious state. Rachel opened her eyes to find both of her dads in her bed. They smiled gently at her. Not knowing what time it was, Rachel sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes to remove the crusty sands. She felt as if she slept for a long time, but she was still tired. Being pregnant does do that to a person.

"What is it, daddy?" Rachel asked, her voice having hints of fatigue.

"How are you feeling today, princess?" Leroy said, massaging Rachel's hands.

"I'm fine, dad. Why do you ask?"

"We've just been concern about you, sweetie. You've been looking very sickly lately. Do you need to go see a doctor or something?" Hiram spoke out next.

Rachel shook her head after realizing that she still had not told her daddies that she was pregnant. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, today was the day Finn and she would go to the doctor to check up on the baby's status and to do an ultrasound to find out the sex of the fetus.

Her shame immediately came rushing back. She had lied to Finn. She felt the guilt immediately after she told him the lie after Regionals. The way back home was silent between the both of them as they sat in deep contemplation. Finn thought about the child, but Rachel thought about the consequences of her action. She wished she could've taken it back because she feared that Puck knew what was going on. He gave her funny looks on the way home. The worst had happened, but she kept wondering. If Puck knew about her secret, would he then tell his best friend Finn?

"All right, honey. We're going to go off to work in a few," Leroy said, kissing Rachel on the forehead as Hiram and Leroy both stood up, "Why don't you get ready for school while your daddies cook you some breakfast?"

"Thank you," Rachel said. Her eyes began to well up with emotions for some reason. She got up from her bed and kissed them both of the cheeks as she went into the bathroom to prepare for school.

Rachel never thought about that time when she would tell her fathers because she didn't know how they would react. Would they reject her like Quinn's father did? Or would they show her the love and support she needed when the time comes? Rachel trembled in anticipation because she knew that she would have to tell them soon enough.

As Rachel began to change into her clothes, she gazed upon her naked body in the mirror. It was not noticeable unless one peered closely, but it was undeniable.

Her baby bump was showing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will found it hard to sleep after Regionals. He didn't seem to understand why, but he realized his mind was troubled once again. As he was sitting in his desk before school started, he found it difficult to concentrate on grading some papers. His hands had minor tremors and he was forced to throw his pen down in frustration.

"It's not your baby, Will," Will told himself over and over again, "It's probably Finn's. That's why Rachel told him."

His mind kept racing back and forth on this thought. It couldn't have been his. Maybe he was sterile or something. After all, he and Terri tried to have a child for over a year or two, but they were not successful. There's no way that Rachel's child could be his. But then he thought again. The situation was improbable, not impossible.

When she confessed to Finn that she was pregnant, Will's face showed mixed emotions of anger, frustration, fear, and sadness. He also found it hard to breathe, loosening his tie and removing his jacket in the process. He had his suspicions some weeks ago, but Rachel finally confirmed it. Could it be that he is the father, Will thought?

Will broke from his thoughts when he heard a faint rapping on his door. He turned his head. It was Finn.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Finn said, "Do you think I can talk to you?"

"Sure, Finn," Will replied, "Have a seat."

Finn ambled over to the chair in front of Will's and set down his book bag. It was strange; Finn never went to school this early.

"What can I help you with?" Will asked.

"It's Rachel," Finn answered immediately.

Will felt his heart sunk. The last thing he wanted to hear right now was Rachel's name and anything to do with her.

"Y-yes?" Will said, not noticing his voice was straining.

"She's pregnant" Finn stated.

A silence fell between the both of them. Will already knew of the news, but he tried to sound like he heard about this the first time.

"Really?" Will asked.

"She told me. Just after Regionals," Finn replied, his voice now breaking. It was apparent that he was on the verge of tears, "I don't know what to do, Mr. Schue."

Finn brought his hands to his face to cover his guttural sobs. Every breath he took was slowly filled with the saltiness of his tears and mucus running from his nose.

"Finn," Will said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Finn's chair, "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Will patted Finn's back in order to comfort him.

It took awhile, but Finn regained his composure.

"S-she h-has an appointment with the doctor today. They're going to ultrasound her. I was supposed to take her, but I don't think I can do it by myself, Mr. Schue. Can you come with us? Like you did when Quinn was pregnant," Finn asked, but it sounded more like a plea for help.

He didn't know why but he had to find the answer for himself. Will nodded his head and replied, "I will help you guys."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you finally told him, didn't you?" Kurt asked flatly after Kurt picked her up in his car as they were driving to school.

"How did he take it?" Rachel asked back. She was extremely concerned about how Finn would react.

"Nothing's change," Kurt said, "Except he hid himself in the room for the longest time. Though every time I walked by his room, I swear I could hear him cry a lot."

"That bad?"

"Finn's like one of those giants with a marshmallow heart. He is a really sensitive boy."

A lull silence fell between the both of them until Kurt pulled into a parking spot at school.

"Look, Rachel," Kurt started to say before pausing.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, anticipating what Kurt was going to say next.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to go through with this. You are only going to end up hurting two guys."

"I know," Rachel responded in a solemn tone, her face trying to avoid Kurt's attention, "but if they don't find out…then everything is fine, right?"

"I know you like to live in that perfect little world of yours, Rachel, but hear me out. The truth will get out eventually. Now I told you that I will support you no matter what decision you choose to take, but do you believe your conscience will allow you to lie to Finn and withhold this information from Mr. Schuester?"

Rachel blinked several times trying to process what Kurt just told her. She never thought of it that way. She didn't know whether or not she could live with herself after she had lied to Finn and break his heart even further. Was there even a way out?

"The lie has been told, Kurt. There's no backing out now," Rachel answered through regretful tears.

"I understand," Kurt said with a resigned sigh, "Let's just hope everything goes to plan. You're going to the doctor's afterschool to get an ultrasound, right?"

"Uh-huh," Rachel responded.

As they made their way into the school, she replayed the whole scenario in her head, what she was going to do, but then, a tiny part of her brain reminded her of the flaw in the plan. The kink in the armor was Puck. She knew she had to speak to Puck before Puck told Finn about his suspicions.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck was standing at his locker, constantly looking in there. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it was just a distraction from his real dilemma.

Puck had no idea what exactly he believed. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Rachel's response to what he asked was the dead giveaway. It was a moment of hesitation in his question "was Mr. Schue the father" that told Puck all he had to know. What were his options?

Over the weekend, Puck got the chance to talk to Finn and from the look of things; Rachel told Finn that he was the "father" of her child. It angered Puck a lot because he knew that Finn had already been lied to before by Quinn since the child was Puck's. Puck didn't know firsthand of how bad it must've felt for Finn, but this would be the second time Finn was going to be lied to and he knew it would hurt like hell if Finn found out the truth. He had made his amends with Finn after the birth of Beth and he made a vow not to do anything behind his best friend's back ever again. So the question still remained. Is he or is he not going to tell Finn about Rachel's pregnancy?

Then again, Puck wasn't 100% sure that he knew all the details and the answers. Rachel must've been nervous after her performance and that kiss to Mr. Schue was just a good luck kiss or something. It made Puck even more confused and he thought out that the best solution was to talk to Rachel to get the straight answer.

"What's going on, Pucky?" a voice behind Puck asked. It was Santana.

"Not much beside me missing you. How was your weekend?" Puck replied.

"It was boring," Santana said, her mouth pouting, "I didn't get to see you." She buried her head in Puck's shoulders.

"Well, you see me now, don't you?" Puck pointed out.

Puck wrapped his arms around Santana. They have been in an "unofficial" relationship for about a month now. She was previously in a rebound relationship with Sam after Quinn broke it off with him, but Santana broke up with Sam when she knew it wasn't going anywhere. She was surely convinced of her future with Puck. Puck was happy though. Ever since the Rachel incident a few months ago, Santana made a change for the better. She didn't act as bitchy as before. There was a level of bitchiness there, but it came in small moderations now. She was now, in Puck's eyes, dateable. And that's one thing Puck realized. He had to change himself. He can't be a ladies man; he can only be one lady's man.

The bell rang as Santana pulled away from Puck, planting a kiss on his lips before strutting away to her first period class. Puck stood there, admiring Santana's retreating figure. It was about a ten second stare before he turned his attention back into his locker. To his surprise, Rachel was standing right beside him. Puck just stared at Rachel, waiting for her to say something. The hallway was eerily quiet, Puck noticed, as all the students have gone to their first period class.

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"We're speaking, aren't we?" Puck replied.

"Privately in the Glee room. Will, I mean, Mr. Schue is teaching right now, so he's not in there."

"All right. I'll go on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You tell the whole truth while we're in there. Don't lie to me, Berry."

Rachel felt a lump on her throat that prevented her from speaking. Instead, she nodded her head slowly.

"Lead the way, Rachel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch where you're going, Jacob," Kurt screamed after Jacob accidently ran into Kurt and knocked him down.

"I'm sorry," Jacob apologized, scooting away from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called out as they were transitioning in between classes after first period.

Kurt held his books closely as he skipped right in front of Blaine. For some reason, Kurt's heart fluttered every time he talked to Blaine. Even though they weren't dating yet, the two of them were very close friends ever since Blaine transferred over to McKinley.

"Hi, Blaine. What's going on?" Kurt answered.

"Not much. Class has been going the same. Do you mind if I walk you to your next class? I have an independent study break right now," Blaine said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and replied, "I would be honored, sire."

"My liege," Blaine laughed, curtsying as they began to walk to Kurt's next class.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Kurt asked again. There was something in Blaine's face that indicated that something was on his mind.

"There is. It pertains to Rachel."

Suddenly Kurt didn't feel his heart flutter, but it skipped a beat instead. Kurt blinked several times just to make sure he heard what Blaine said correctly. Maybe it's just a little thing Blaine wanted to know, Kurt thought.

"What about her?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Have you noticed that she's been having all the signs of a pregnant woman?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt suddenly felt a little flustered as he began to panic. No one was supposed to know about her pregnancy this quickly. It was supposed to be a hush-hush secret, but apparently Blaine now suspected something. Kurt began to wonder if there was anyone else who knew.

"How would you know?" Kurt asked, wanting to confirm if Blaine knew for sure.

"Again, Kurt. This is just a speculation," Blaine began to say as they stopped in front of the lockers near the teachers lounge, "She's been rushing out of classrooms in the morning to throw up. She's not wearing her normal clothes; instead, opting for some of those dresses pregnant women wear. Not to mention the fact that she looks a little bit on the hefty side ever since Christmas. I haven't seen her stomach yet, but I'm inclined to say that there is probably a baby bump."

Kurt did not say a single word, prompting Blaine to continue.

"I know how close you are to Rachel. I just wanted to know to see if there was anything I can do, but before I can do anything, I need to know. Is Rachel Berry pregnant?"

Kurt paused before silently nodding his head and answering, "Yes," just as Will walked out of the teacher's lounge.

Kurt and Blaine became aware that Will heard their conversation. Will stood about a foot or so away from them, holding his coffee mug in his hand.

"I gotta jet, Kurt. Bye," Blaine said to Kurt, running away.

"Me, too. Bye, Mr. Schuester," Kurt said as he tried to escape.

Will called out, "Kurt. Hold up a second. I'll write you a late pass. Why don't we talk in my office?"

"But I don't want to be la-" Kurt began to say, but Will held his hand up.

"In my office, please."

Kurt nodded his head as they both walked silently towards Will's office in the Glee room. As they were turning into the room, they discovered that there were already two occupants inside: Puck and Rachel.

Will rapped at the door and said, "Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

Rachel and Puck were in the middle of a tight embrace as they pulled away from each other and turned their heads toward Will. Puck had a surprise look on his face and he didn't know how to respond. Rachel glanced down to avoid Will's looking at her. There were also tears in her eyes.

"What were they talking about?" Will wondered as Puck got up from his seat.

"I'll catch you around, Rachel. Bye, Kurt. Mr. Schuester," Puck said as he grabbed his bag and left the room. Rachel was left in her chair, still weeping as Kurt walked over to her and handed her a tissue from his bag.

Kurt looked up to Will and gave him a sympathetic look. In that one look, Will understood almost everything as he nodded his head.

"I'm going to take you and Finn to see the obstetrician for the ultrasound of the baby today," Will started to say, "I'll see after school, Rachel. Take care"

Will walked away from the room, feeling stinging in his eyes as they began fill with tears. He was not sure about anything anymore. He had reached a state of confusion and uncertainty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Schuester. Can you come in with me into the exam room?" Finn called out to Will.

They were at Dr. Chin's office, waiting for Rachel's ultrasound when Finn called Will's name.

Will lowered his magazine and set it down on the table. Ironically enough, the magazine was _Parenting Weekly_. He stood up and followed Finn to the exam room.

"Why did you need me to come with?" Will asked as they were walking.

"Rachel actually requested you," Finn replied, "She said she didn't want you to wait for us in the waiting room, so she thought you might enjoy looking at an ultrasound."

"Oh," Will said flatly. Nice lie, Rachel, Will thought.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Mr. Schue. First with Quinn. And now with Rachel. When this baby comes out, I'll make sure you become the godfather or something."

Will chuckled softly as they turned into the exam room. Rachel took a deep breath as Will walked into the room. Finn stood right beside her.

"So this is your first ultrasound. How far are we along now?" Dr. Chin asked Rachel.

"I think about fifteen weeks now," Rachel replied.

Will felt his stomach tightened. That was about the time he and Rachel made love.

"Are you okay, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, noticing Will's face going pale.

"I'm all good. Just…It's been a long day," Will quickly replied.

"If you would like, there's some coffee in the break room," Dr. Chin offered.

"It's all right. Thank you, doctor," Will said.

Dr. Chin nodded as she applied the water-based gel on Rachel's stomach. Using the ultrasound transducer, she rubbed around Rachel's stomach to eliminate any air pockets on Rachel's skin. After that, Dr. Chin turned on the device and an image slowly formed on the computer screen.

Finn glanced at the screen and then quickly back to Rachel, smiling as he grabbed her hand, but Will gazed lovingly at the image of the fetus. His expression immediately changed as he felt his heart melt. He was awe-struck and he didn't know what to do. He felt his eyes began to fill again with water, which would look rather suspicious, so he used every ounce of whatever strength he had left to look away from the image of the unborn fetus.

Rachel also felt a change in her heart after seeing her baby for the first time. Even though she couldn't see it physically developing, she thought that the grainy black and white image was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Even though Finn was right beside her, she turned her attention to Will while Will was looking at their child. She saw his pale face instantly turned into a pure joy. She noticed that he turned away after his eyes began to fill with emotions. It caused her to also feel choked up as well.

"Well, congratulations," Dr. Chin informed, "If you wanted to know the gender of the baby, it's a girl."

A girl, Will thought.

A beautiful baby girl that could be his, Will thought.

The thought of what the child would look like began to persist in Will's mind as they made their way to the front office to the receptionist desk.

"That'll be 300 dollars," the receptionist said.

"What?" Finn exclaimed, "I don't have any money on me."

"That's okay, Finn. I'll take care of this," Will said, handing the receptionist his credit card. That baby was worth everything.

"Finn, I forgot my handbag in the dressing room. Can you get it for me?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded his head as he walked back into the hallway.

"I really appreciate your help today, Mr. Schuester. I don't know how Finn and I can thank you."

"Tell me, one thing Rachel," Will said as they walked out of the building, "Please tell me the truth. Is the baby mine?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and held her hands close to her stomach.

"No," she lied.

"That's," Will started to say, "That's all I needed to know." As he walked towards his car, he couldn't help but a wipe a tear away from his eyes.

When Will dropped Finn and Rachel off at Finn's car at school, Finn was the first to step out. Rachel, in the front seat, lingered for a few seconds before opening her handbag and handing Will an envelope.

"Bye, Will," Rachel whispered as she went out of Will's car.

As Finn and Rachel drove away, Will opened the envelope. It turned out to be the image of the unborn fetus. Will held the picture close to his heart as he began to drive away, his expression turning once again into pure joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Present Day 2020**_

Puck wandered the hallways again, trying to find that little girl. He scoured all over the place before he finally stumbled upon a third grade classroom. Apparently, the teacher had the students do a little show and tell on the first day of class.

The girl that looked like Rachel Berry stood in front of the classroom. The girl had a nervous look on her face, Puck observed.

"I'm going to sing a song my daddy taught me. He said it was my mom's favorite song," the girl spoke out.

Puck crossed his arms and stood near the door as the little girl opened her mouth and began to sing a familiar song.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone, I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone, the river's just a river_

_Without him the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me his world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known!_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own._

Puck didn't know why, but he started to clap rather loudly, catching the attention of the class. That girl sang beautifully like Rachel Berry did.

"That was very good. Is that man your father, Laura?" the teacher asked.

Laura shook her head, looking confused as Will Schuester walked into the room and said, "No. He's just an old friend of the family. I am."

"Will Schuester," the teacher exclaimed, "No wonder you sound good Laura. Your father's the famous Glee teacher at McKinley."

"And now, if you will excuse the both of us," Will said, grabbing a hold of Puck's shoulder. Puck followed Will into the hallway.

"Look, Mr. Schuester…" Puck started to say.

"Call me Will now," Will interrupted, "Now how about we get some coffee and finish our conversation elsewhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback 2011**_

The word document was loaded up. The screen to the blog _Word Around McKinley High _was also loaded up. An audio file was playing in the background.

"(_garble_)…Is Rachel Berry pregnant?"

Pause

"Yes"

Jacob Ben Israel began to chuckle maniacally as the audio file began to repeat itself over and over. Planting a bug on Kurt Hummel's bag was possibly the smartest move he had ever made. This was the hottest piece of gossip this school had ever received ever since the Hanta virus was found in the school's mystery meat package. He had completed the blog, but his finger hovered around the enter button to submit the document. He kept pondering about what he was about to unleash upon the school. When Quinn was found to be pregnant over a year ago, the school went completely beserk because of it. Another Babygate would send the school and the Lima community into total chaotic overdrive. Is it worth ruining someone's life and reputation just for the sake of gossip and popularity?

Jacob laughed "Yes" as he repeatedly pressed the enter button.

**Likes/Dislikes/Comments/Theories**

**All hell is about to break loose!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoy the amount of readers who enjoy this coupling. Though it will never happen, I like the support for this pair. Once again, please subscribe and review.**

**I'm trying to get some support for my other story "Secret I Can't Tell" which is a Finn/Rachel pairing. There hasn't been a lot of support for that story so if you can, can you please read that story to see if you like it (if Finn/Rachel is your kind of thing). Please do so. Thanks again for reading. **


	6. Can I Stay for the Night?

**REVISED VERSION**

**First of all, I would like to apologize to my fellow readers for the extremely long wait. I think it has been nearly two months, but I was suffering from tests, final exams and writer's block, a deadly combo, but I am pleased to say that I am back. I have a new update for everyone. Thank you for those read and review the previous chapters. **

**Now, please do enjoy this chapter and read and review. Thank you. **

**PS: Please forgive me if I left any grammar mistakes. It's my first time writing in like 2 months. Thank you!**

**Can I Stay for the Night?**

It was weird, Rachel thought as she was walking through the hallways the next morning. Everyone was giving her strange looks and they all had the same expression. Rachel felt that with every step she took, she couldn't avoid their gazes. It was if they knew something, causing her to panic. She felt her hands naturally fall toward her stomach.

There was no way, she thought, but then she heard the voices whisper. She thought she heard them say:

_Berry_

_Ugly _

_Fat _

_Baby_

_Pregnant _

How could they have known, Rachel wondered? She began to sprint to avoid their constant staring and whispers of ridicule. It didn't even take the first couple of steps before Rachel had to stop due to the exhaustion. The baby inside her was slowing her down. She immediately felt an intense pain in her stomach, a pain so immense that she felt she was going to pass out in any minute. She gazed up to see the students in the hallway, who were looking at every move she was making. Still in pain, she ignored it and began to walk slowly towards her locker. Maybe she was just hearing things, Rachel decided.

As she approached her locker, there was something on it that caught her attention. Her heart sank as soon as she read the words WHORE written in large red paint on her locker. Rachel felt her hands trembled as she tried to ignore the words on her locker. When she opened her locker, a piece of paper fell down. She bent down and picked it up. It was some kind of article from a web blog called _The Jewfro_. Rachel nearly fainted when she noticed the author of the article to be none other than Jacob Ben Israel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Fall of an Ingénue **

By Jacob Ben Israel

It's been nearly a year now without any major scandals in the Lima community since Quinn and the tale of the baby stork, but sources have now confirmed a new Babygate that is about to rock McKinley High and all of Lima, Ohio to its core. Obtaining evidence from an audio source (thanks to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson), information has pointed towards Babygate 2.0. The culprit: the vivacious and talented Rachel Berry.

For the past few weeks, young Rachel Berry, 17, has been keeping her pregnancy a secret. This is only speculation, but photos released yesterday on _The Jewfro_ confirmed that Rachel Berry, accompanied by the Glee director Will Schuester and Finn Hudson, was seen leaving the office of Dr. Chin, a well-known gynecologist and obstetrician in the area. The conclusion: Rachel Berry is pregnant.

The news of pregnancy will no doubt destroy any chances of a bright Broadway career for the girl. As for the father, a betting pool has been released on the website, but odds are in favor that the father is none other than McKinley High's quarterback and Glee co-captain, Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson is currently in a relationship with the lovely ex-head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, but this news will no doubt make a dent in the already doomed-to-fail relationship. More details will be posted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel felt her heart stopped as soon as she finished reading the article. Even though Jacob Ben Israel was an avid blogger in the school, many people in the community are subscribed to his gossip blogs. Rachel was scared the community might know and it might reach her dads, who still have not known about her pregnancy.

"Damn it," Rachel thought, whose hands were still trembling. She didn't want the whole school to know about it, but thanks to Jacob, everyone does.

"You like my article?" Rachel heard a snobby voice asked from behind. It was Jacob.

"Why…why would you do this to me?" Rachel whispered in a choked voice.

"Why else? For another five minute of fame for exposing another scandal. Poor Rachel Berry. Your reputation at the school is now gone," Jacob laughed, "Not like it existed in the first place."

Rachel wanted to hit Jacob while he was standing in front of her, laughing crazily, but as soon as she raised her hand, she felt light-headed and then dizziness overtook her. The last thing Rachel remembered before collapsing to the ground was someone's arms grabbing Jacob by collar and her falling to the ground. She expected it to hurt, but then she felt something gentle before she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Present Day 2020**_

__Puck sat down in an uncomfortable lounge chair in the coffee place. To his dismay, Will apparently liked to drink coffee in the same store that Puck went to earlier in the morning. This was the very same place where he had argued for a free coffee from a disgruntled barista, who happened to still be working behind the counter and glaring rather menacingly at him.

"I got my eyes on you punk," Puck thought out loud, hoping that the barista might catch a hint in case the barista wanted to violate his drink somehow.

Puck also observed Will even more closely as Will grabbed two cups of coffee and walked back to where Puck was sitting. As Will passed the counter, a woman besides him accidently dropped a canister of sugar. As it was falling down, Puck was half-expecting it to make a huge spill and possibly a loud noise, but to Puck's surprise, even with two coffees in his hand, Will Schuester, with some kind of cat-like reflexes, placed the coffee on the counter, swung down, and grabbed the sugar before it fell to the ground.

"Sweet mother of Jesus," Puck whispered to himself as Will handed the grateful woman the canister, "How the hell did he do that?"

But then again, Puck decided, it shouldn't even be that peculiar. Will had done it before and that was day was pretty memorable for Puck.

Puck had to admit though…it was a catchy song.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback 2011**_

Rachel realized that she must've passed out. Somewhere in her subconscious or whatever it was informed her of that. She was conscious that she had woken up and she could've opened her eyes at any time, yet she kept them closed. She didn't exactly know where she was (probably the clinic), but she knew she didn't want to open them ever again. Rachel thought if she just kept her eyes closed, maybe people would think she was dead. Then she wouldn't have to face any consequences of her actions and the jeering of the school. Quinn lost all of her reputation when she was pregnant. Rachel knew she didn't have much reputation to begin with, but with this pregnancy, she would gain a whole lot of notoriety in the school and a bad reputation.

Rachel did, however, felt the presence of someone in the room with her. Her mind immediately thought that maybe it was her dads. She knew she would have a tough time explaining to them about the situation since they assume Rachel was their precious little angel. She still is, Rachel reasoned, but it was because of one stupid mistake that caused her to arrive in her current predicament.

"Yep," Rachel thought, "This is better than being awake."

The thought of being a mother terrified her. She thought back to her real mom, Shelby Corcoran. Shelby was never able to be there for her daughter. Rachel thought deeply as to what would happen if Rachel were to become a mother. Could she actually do it? Be an actual mom to a child. Would she give it for adoption like Quinn did? Or would she give that child a hopeful future with a mother and a father? The answer was extremely complicated, but Rachel knew one thing. She would have to be a much better mother than her real mother.

Rachel must've been moving a lot because she then someone ask:

"Rachel, are you awake?"

A hand began to nudge her, causing her to instantly freeze to assess who the voice belonged to. Then her mind came to only one person.

"It can't be…" Rachel thought.

Her suspicions were confirmed as soon as Rachel slowly opened her eyes to meet the beautiful eyes and face that she had always envied.  
"Quinn?" Rachel said, not even noticing that her voice was shaking.

"Rachel, you're awake. Thank God," Quinn exasperated, patting Rachel's arm.

That's strange, Rachel thought. Was that concern behind Quinn's voice? Why would Quinn be concerned? There's no way Quinn still hasn't found out about the pregnancy.

"Listen, Quinn. I can explain…" Rachel started to say frantically.

"You were out for an hour," Quinn interrupted. Rachel took that as a sign that Quinn did not want to talk about it.

"Um," Rachel said, a bit confused with Quinn, but Quinn continued on.

"You should've seen what happened. Finn knew what was going on, but he was too chicken to do anything when that Jacob kid started harassing you. The moment you fainted was when Puck actually stepped in and started whaling on Jacob," Quinn recounted.

"Is Puck all right?" Rachel asked, knowing that Puck was caught one more time fighting in school, he would be expelled.

"Don't worry," Quinn replied with a mischievous smile, "Puck got away before Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester came. I wouldn't say the same for Jacob. Puck will tell you later."

Rachel felt relieved at hearing that news, but there was still something she wanted to ask.

"But Quinn," Rachel started casually, "I felt someone catch me. Who was it? Finn? Puck?"

Rachel thought that it might've been Finn or Puck since they were the closest to her, but Quinn shook her head.

"You were lucky, Rachel," Quinn replied, "Mr. Schuester was also coming by and he saw you fall to the ground. I think he must have some kind of superpower because he moved very fast to catch you. It even caught Puck, Finn, and me by surprise. He carried you to the clinic and then he left. I stayed behind for you."

"Will, really?" Rachel thought with a touched smile on her face.

There are other times to ponder about Will's quick reflexes, Rachel thought, because there is a much bigger problem Rachel needed to address. While it was admirable that Will was the one to catch her, Rachel knew that there was an underlying tension between her and Quinn. Quinn must've known by now that Finn was confirmed to be the baby's "daddy".

"Listen, Quinn," Rachel said to start her apology, "I am so sorry."

When Rachel said that, she turned her face away from Quinn to avoid looking at Quinn.

"For what, silly?" Quinn answered flatly, pretending she didn't know what Rachel was apologizing for.

"For Finn…for the baby," Rachel said, feeling the sting of her tears. She played around with her fingers to try to distract her from crying, but it didn't work. Darn those pregnancy hormones.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn and noticed Quinn taking a deep breath. She took Rachel's hand and gripped it. Quinn turned to look at Rachel and smiled gently at her.

"You know, when I was pregnant," Quinn started, "I felt so lost and so alone and so distant from everybody. I lied to Finn about the baby being his and it killed me on the inside. Because of these…these conflicting feelings, I took my anger out on others, especially on you, Rachel. But Rachel, I don't know why you remained so stubborn. You wouldn't lash out at me for the things I've done to you in the past, even after finding out that I was kicked off the Cheerios. I remembered telling you if the roles were reversed, I would've tortured you, but now the roles are reversed. What am I going to do? Continue to be a bitch like in the past? No, Rachel. You deserve more than that. After all, you got me through last year. And I swear to you that I'm gonna support you."

"But what about Finn?" Rachel asked, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"I talked to Finn already. This happened before he and I were a couple. Don't worry about it, Rachel. Finn knows he has my support, but the priority right now is getting you and him together again, so you can brave through this."

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said, feeling a whole lot better. She pulled herself up to give Quinn a hug.

Quinn stood up and replied, "You're welcome. Now, why don't you lay down for a little bit and come to the auditorium in about ten minutes? The glee club has a surprise for you."

With that, Quinn nodded her head and walked out of the clinic as Rachel laid her head back on the pillow. This situation could've been worse, Rachel thought, but thank goodness, it wasn't. For some reason, Rachel didn't feel as guilty as before. Everything was going according to plan.

As soon as Quinn appeared in the hallway, Finn walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, which caused Quinn to spin around quickly.

"Ow, Finn. Why'd you do that?" Quinn gasped from the wincing pain.

"How could you lie to her like that, Quinn?" Finn demanded.

"What do you mean, Finn?" Quinn asked back, her voice trembling and on the verge of tears.

"You know that you and I were a couple before Rachel got pregnant. I overheard you guys in the clinic. Why would you lie to her like that? Don't you know I still love you? Huh! What does your first love mean to you?" Finn spat out in anger.

Quinn's face scrunched up as she began to weep silently in the hallway.

"That night," Quinn sobbed, "was a mistake, Finn. Don't you get it?"

She turned her heel and ran away, but Finn caught her by the hand. With tears falling from his eyes, he pulled her in and held her in his arms.

"It wasn't a mistake to me, Quinn," Finn replied, replaying that night again in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback 2010**

**Searching for Rachel**

Finn had to pull over because the rain clouded his windshield wipers. The phone fumbled in Finn's hand as he was trying to pick it up.

"Hello," Finn responded. It was Will and he was telling Finn that he had found Rachel.

"Really? That's great. Where is she?" Finn asked. Will informed Finn that he was taking Rachel to her house.

"Thanks. I'll go see her right now!" Finn hung up the phone.  
"They found her. They found Rachel," Finn told Quinn with glee. He was beginning to turn around to head back towards Rachel's house when he noticed a road block up ahead. There were several police officers directing traffic. Finn and Quinn noticed cars up ahead turning around after a chat with one of the officers.

As Finn pulled up to one of the cops, he rolled down his window. "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

The officer responded, "There's been a major accident ahead caused by several large trees collapsing all over the road. I'm afraid the road's been blocked for tonight."

"Wait, is there any other way? There's only one road leading back to Central Lima." Finn asked, looking clearly distraught.

"'Fraid not son. The other drivers were pretty angry about this too, but we're working as hard as we can. Is there a friend's house on the skirts of Lima you can go to?"

Finn knew one person's house, but he didn't want to answer the question. Quinn looked at the officer, "Yes, he does. Thank you officer"

"Finn, you remember where my house is, right?" Quinn asked and Finn nodded. Finn honestly didn't have any choice. None of his friends lived on the skirts of Lima, where all the wealthy people lived. Though he wanted to go to Rachel at the moment, he knew there was no other way to get to her. With an exasperated sigh, he drove his car around and headed towards Quinn's house.

It was an uneasy feeling. He had only been to Quinn's house once or twice in his life. The first time he went, he made the mistake of interrupting her prayer while they were making out. Because of that, Quinn felt that having Finn in her home would definitely lead her to even more "temptation", so he couldn't come anymore. The last time he went was when he revealed to Quinn's father Russell that Quinn was pregnant. It didn't really turn out the way he thought it would. Quinn was kicked out of the house and he and Quinn would later break up when he found that Quinn lied to him about him being the father.

Even though he and Rachel had just broken up after Rachel "cheated" on him with Puck, Finn still wasn't sure about his previous decision. It wasn't the decision of breaking up the relationship between him and Rachel, but the relationship between him and Quinn because he still had strong feelings for Quinn. And this night with Quinn without Rachel was really going to test that.

The next couple of moments became a blur to Finn. He remembered pulling into the Fabray's drive-through and finding out that Mrs. (or rather Ms.) Fabray wasn't home. He remembered Quinn receiving a call from her mother that the storm isolated her at a friend's house. The most peculiar thing that Finn remembered, however, was Quinn not telling her mother that Finn was staying over. Maybe it was from that shock that his memory of what was happening became a blur.

"How about it?" Quinn asked, snapping Finn from his thoughts.

"Huh, about what?" Finn replied.

"Some chicken noodle soup. I know it's your favorite," Quinn said, holding a can of soup.

Finn shook his head in order to wake himself up and replied half-heartedly, "Sounds great."

Quinn flashed him a quick smile and said, "Why don't you pop a movie in? It'll be done in about 10 minutes."

Finn paused for a moment and thought of the situation he found himself in. First she is making him his favorite food to eat during cold weather. Then she told him to pop in a movie, which means there might be snuggling, which also might lead him to even further temptation. Finn knew he should've refused her at the moment, but he nodded his head and agreed.

Finn found himself walking slowly to the living room. Despite the enormous television screen and the wide varieties of movies in the cabinet, Finn felt extremely nervous. He just broke up with Rachel and now, he suddenly felt certain strange feelings toward Quinn. It's too soon, Finn thought.

As his eyes wandered the movie selections, it soon found itself on Finn's favorite movie and coincidentally, Quinn's favorite movie: _Forrest Gump_. Maybe it was because Finn identified himself a lot with the character. Finn wasn't retarded; he was just a bit slow like Forrest was, but Forrest Gump was a simple minded character who Finn could relate with. Finn wished he could view life as simple as Forrest did, but being a high school junior, life was never simple. It had too many ups and downs. It never occurred to Finn why this was Quinn's favorite movie though as he placed the DVD into the player.

As soon as the movie started, Quinn walked out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup. Finn's mouth started watering as he soon as he laid eyes on his bowl. He grabbed his spoon eagerly and was about to take his first sip when Quinn tapped his hand, nearly knocking the spoon out.

"Shall we say grace?" Quinn asked.

"Urgh," Finn mumbled in disappointment.

"Do you want to say it?" Quinn offered.

There was something in that tone of voice that made Finn complied with her request, but when Finn agreed, he realized he made a huge mistake. He didn't know the first thing about praying. He only prayed once and that was to a grilled cheese sandwich with a picture of Jesus on it. So, he decided that maybe it was the same thing.

"Dear grilled, I mean, God…thank you for keeping Quinn and me safe during this stormy weather. No doubt it was all part of your weather pattern. Anyway, please keep Rachel safe wherever she is because we found out today she decided to off herself, but she's okay now, so thank you for that. And thanks for the delicious chicken noodle soup we're about to have. Umm…"

Finn paused at that moment. He forgot what else he was supposed to say. He could feel Quinn staring at him for some reason, even though his eyes were closed, so he decided to close with:

"And lead us not into temptation. Amen."

As soon as Finn opened his eyes, he found Quinn silently giggling at him, which caused him to smile back and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Quinn shook her head and answered, "No. You're just adorable. Let's eat."

After the uncomfortable silence that fell between them during dinner, Quinn took their bowls and went into the kitchen to wash. Meanwhile, Finn kicked off his shoes and laid his head on the comfortable pillow. He was joined by Quinn moments later who decided to change into a different outfit, something a bit more revealing, Finn noted.

Finn felt his eyes twitched as it wandered throughout Quinn's silky lavender sleepwear. All of her features happened to be accentuated by the very thin layer.

"Damn," Finn thought, "I mean, uh-oh. This isn't looking good."

Finn felt himself become even sweatier than usual as Quinn sat right beside him on the couch. He couldn't bear to look at her or her flirtatiously sexy smile that she was giving him.

"So what did I miss?" Quinn asked, pulling herself closer to Finn.

"Um, the guy," Finn stammered out, wiping off his sweat, "Forrest. He, uh, did something. Actually, I'm kinda lost, right now."

Quinn chuckled quietly to herself and said, "Why don't we just watch the movie?"

All the while, Quinn kept wondering why Finn was acting all jittery around her. She had seen _Forrest Gump _a hundred times with Finn before and like the previous times, she would always cuddle up on Finn's shoulder. And like hundreds of time before, she would cry on Finn's shoulder every time she saw the scene after Jenny, Forrest's first and only love, died. This time was no exception. Maybe the reason he's acting so jittery is because he still likes you, Quinn reasoned.

As the movie came to a close, Quinn was still in tears at the beautiful ending. Finn merely smiled at it and wrapped his arms around Quinn even tighter to tell her to stop crying. Finn didn't realize how comfortable he was with Quinn until the end of the movie and by then, it (being uncomfortable) came back, but for some reason, Finn decided to ignore it.

The hell with it, Finn thought.

"I've always wondered one thing, Quinn," Finn said as Quinn wiped her eyes with a Kleenex.

"What's that?" Quinn replied, giving Finn a mopey smile.

"Why do you cry at the end of the movie?"

Quinn paused at first, but then replied, "Do you really want to know?" to which Finn answered with a nod.

"Well," Quinn started, "I guess I'm just into the sappy love story between Forrest and Jenny. She was his first love and he never really got to spend time with her before she died. Kinda makes you think about things."

"What kind of things do you think about?" Finn asked casually, moving his hand away from Quinn. Quinn looked away from Finn in silence.

"Tell me, Quinn…what does your first love mean to you?" Finn asked, trying to keep a straight face. Quinn gasped at Finn's question.

"I…I…" Quinn stammered out, but Finn answered her response by pulling her into his arms and crashing his rough lips into her soft lips.

After what seemed to be eternity, Finn tenderly pulled back and said, "That's my answer. So what's yours?"

Quinn could've lied at this moment. She knew she was still in a relationship with Sam. Cheating on Sam with Finn would kill her on the inside, but Finn was right. First love does mean everything, especially to a woman. She could not deny her feelings for Finn at the moment. Her conscience was clean. She nodded her head gently as she led Finn upstairs into her bedroom. Whether it was going to be a night of regret, Quinn did not know, but everything just felt right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback 2011**

Rachel felt much happier as she made her way into the auditorium where she found her friends on the stage. Kurt and Blaine had a guilty look on their faces since they discovered that Jacob Ben Israel found out about Rachel's pregnancy by bugging them, but Rachel came up on that stage and hugged the both of them.

"It wasn't your fault," she told them, "Don't worry about it. It was only a matter of time."

Puck approached Rachel next and said, "I took care of that Jacob kid. He'll be retracting that story in no time after I gave his sorry ass a bunch of swirlies."

"Thanks, Noah," Rachel replied, giving him a hug, "And thank you for not telling you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Blaine asked, widening his eyes, which made Rachel laugh.

Puck nodded his head at Rachel and walked back to Santana. Rachel looked around, but Finn and Quinn were nowhere in sight.

She turned her attention to her friends and asked, "So what's the big surprise?"

"Your friends," Will said, coming from the entrance of the auditorium, "decided to cheer you up. Finn was supposed to be the lead, but since he's not here, I guess I'll have to. I have to say. Bublé is my one of my favorites. So on behalf of Finn…"

"Will, I mean, Mr. Schuester!" Rachel giggled loudly as Will took her hands and led her to the middle of the stage. As her friends surrounded her, he instructed the band to start playing the song.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timin and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come outta nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_

_And bein in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get_

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_I said love love love love love love love_

_I just haven't met you yet _

By the end of song, Rachel forgot about all her troubles. She hugged all of her friends once again, but when she turned to look for Will, he had already left the auditorium. The song really meant a lot to her, but Will wasn't there for her to thank him.

"Thank you, Will," Rachel said, silently to herself. Maybe another time…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Will got home, he took off his vest, undid his tie, and went straight to the fridge to grab a beer. As he opened the bottle of beer, he stopped and stared for a moment at the sonogram picture that Rachel gave him. He had made multiple copies and placed one on his refrigerator. He smiled gently as he went straight into his living room and slumped onto the couch.

Even though Rachel was giving him all these signs and clues, he still had not heard the actual words from her mouth that he was the actual father of her unborn child. It killed Will on the inside, but maybe it was for the best that he didn't know the truth. National was coming up next week in New York, the place where it all began. Will didn't know whether or not he should be looking forward to spending more time with Rachel.

As Will was sitting in contemplation, he heard a small rap at the door. Leaving his beer on the coffee table, he proceeded towards the door. When he opened it, to his surprise, he found himself looking at Rachel crying with some bags of clothes in her arms.

"Rachel," Will stated, flabbergasted at the sight, "What happened?"

Rachel sobbed, taking a step forward and fell into Will's arms, and cried, "Can I stay for the night?"

Even without a clear explanation from Rachel, Will, without hesitation or a single word, nodded his head, as he gripped his arms around Rachel's body.

**The writing is not as good as it used to be (Darn writer's block), but I had to get the chapter out for you guys. I hope you like the update. I know that I am way behind the current schedule of Glee on television, but I think it'll be okay. So, Rachel is staying with Will for the night. And also the Finn and Quinn chaos. I think this is like a chaotic love square with Will and Rachel (Do you like it?). I think Nationals in New York might be two parts because there's oh so many ways I can stretch it. And then there's summer. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for that. So if you have an idea for what Rachel could be doing for the summer, please offer suggestions. It'll all lead up the BIG scene that you read in the first chapter of **_**Let Me Go**_**. Downhill from here guys, I think. Anyway, review please. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
